


My Eternal Love

by MansiJain



Category: Cruel Intentions (1999), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Consensual Kink, Eventual Drarry, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Female Sirius Black, Handsome Tom Riddle, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Mind Control, Oral Sex, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seduction, Slytherin Harry Potter, Starts with Kathryn and Sebastian POV, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: 5 years have elapsed since Sebastian went into coma. Kathryn is a successful businesswoman now. She has a fashion house by the name 'Valmont Inc'. Beneath the face of a proud woman lies a depressed Kathryn who misses Sebastian and who knows that the man will not think any differently of her even he does wake up. Then one day, two things happen simultaneously after that. Sebastian wakes up and a handsome twenty five year old model Tom Marvolo Riddle comes along, seeking work.Five years have passed since Harry defeated Volemort and seemingly saved the wizarding world. Albus Dumbledore knows otherwise though. Only now, he has realized that he had miscalculated the number of horcruxes. The seventh Horcrux is still residing inside Harry Potter who disappeared five years ago.A couple of mysterious deaths in Manchester catch his attention and he requests Draco Malfoy to go there and check.Draco who has been searching for Harry ever since he disappeared agrees.Will become Drarry eventually.It doesn't matter if you haven't watched the movie 'Cruel Intentions (1999)' though it will be better if you know the summary.I AM UPDATING IT RIGHT NOW. IT WILL TAKE A DAY AT MOST.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_**Chapter-1** _

_**Awake** _

Kathryn stops when she finally reaches Annette and catches her breath, her hands on her knees.

"Don't worry." Annette whispers, "He is fine. I have not been inside but the doctor said that he is good."

Kathryn was in a meeting when she got a call from Annette. Her head started spinning and her hands trembled. She was almost on the verge of falling down when Annette told her that Sebastian had woken up. She still remembers the day when Annette had come into the ladies room to tell her that Sebastian was in coma and that Kathryn could talk to her if she needed. Initially Kathryn had scoffed at the idea but eventually they had developed a friendship over Sebastian. They used to bump into each other a lot in his hospital room.

"You have to understand one thing Kathryn. For us five years have passed but he will remember everything as if it happened just yesterday. He will be angry with you, unhappy and annoyed. He will also think that I am still his girlfriend." Annette whispers after taking Kathryn's hands in hers.

Kathryn looks at her blankly for a moment.

"Well, how does it matter? As long a he is alive and well, it doesn't really-" She murmurs blankly and Annette cuts her off with a shake of her head and a soft, "Stop this act, atleast in front of me. I know that it matters to you. You can deny all you want but you don't wait for five years for someone whom you feel nothing for."

"I don't feel anything for anyone Annette." She mutters in a deadpanned voice because she can't let herself be deluded. Sebastian despises her. He has, ever since he realized that Kathryn had manipulated him into dumping Annette and he will remember everything. He has not moved on like Annette.

She will achieve nothing by having feelings for him.

Annette simply sighs and smiles sadly at her before squeezing her hands and whispering, "I will go in first and explain the entire situation. I will call you once I am sure that he will receive you politely."

Kathryn nods and settles down on the chair, her skirt riding up, showing her thighs off, though she doesn't care anymore as to who is looking and who is not. They are only after sex and she can sleep with any man she wants to. She simply doesn't want to sleep with anyone at all.

This is at least what she has told herself. It is usually easy. It only ever gets difficult to stay firm on the belief when she is sitting with him. No one is there with them and she can let herself kiss his lips softly, lips that never respond. She kisses his eyes, eyes that never open. She holds his hands, hands that never hold her hand back.

She misses his voice, voice that left no opportunity to try to seduce her into his bed. She wipes her eyes and gets rid of the non-existent tears once Annette leaves. Now, he is awake and she can't enjoy those small luxuries as well. She will not get to look at him. She will not get to hold his hand or simply kiss his lips.

Annette is right.

He will despise her, as he should. She is despicable. All she has ever done is ruin other's life. She was ruthless and she is still ruthless and practical. It's just that she doesn't get time to think about others, leave alone plotting to ruin them.

At least she will be able to get over the obsession she has built over five years over him and his stupid lips and closed eyes and unresponsive hands.

It's not like she cares about him.  _He was a toy and will always be a-_. Her breath hitches and a lump gathers in her throat. She wipes those non-existent tears again.

 _-toy_. She completes the thought and stares at the ceiling. A lone tear trickles down her cheeks even though she tries her best to stop it.

People stare at her face as they pass her. Some stare at her legs.

It doesn't matter to her though. She stopped caring long back since the only one whose teasing and lust driven and often tender eyes she cared about had closed them to her.

Another tear trickles and she sniffs before wiping it off. There is no time for tears in her life. Has never been... will never be...

 _When there is no one to care about them, what is the point of crying, eh?_  A voice taunts her inside her own mind and she ignores it, instead counting minutes before Annette will return and ask her to go inside the room.

XXXX

Sebastian's mind is still groggy and it feels that he has been asleep for a very long time. He is not able to walk properly yet. He itches to get that control back. The doctor says that he has been in coma for five years and he despises Kathryn more than ever now. She has wasted five precious years of his life.

The door opens and interrupts his musings and his lips upturn in a smile as Annette comes inside, her face lit up in a familiar smile.

She hugs him and he wraps his arms around her middle before pulling her beside him.

"Hey." He mutters and she replies, "Hey, so how are you feeling now?"

"As good as I can. Five years. A long time huh." He mutters and leans forward to kiss her. As expected, she pulls back and places her hands gently on his chest before murmuring, her eyes warm as they gaze at him, "I have moved on Sebastian. Five years is a long time. I am with Trevor now."

He simply stares at her for a few moments. He had already expected her to have moved on but with Trevor. He had thought she had gotten over him. Apparently not.

"He is a good man." She mutters, as if reading his thoughts and he nods, his lips pressed together as he looks at her.

"I am sorry." She murmurs and sighs before continuing, "Someone is still waiting for you though."

Instantly, Sebastian realizes that she is talking about Kathryn. He laughs bitterly, "She doesn't wait for anyone, per se. She is simply not into long term things and she can't be celibate Annette. She constantly needs someone inside her. It's just that I never met her standards. You are looking too much into it. She is a cruel and a self-centred bitch."

She listens patiently to him and whispers softly, "I know that she has waited for you. Not many people might look at it as I do. But I have seen her visit you every alternate day with soup or juices or a wheel chair so that your body doesn't lose its movements. I know what I saw. You can believe what you want. Five years is a long time and people change."

"Believe what you must then. Leave me alone." He mutters, annoyed. He knows that it's unfair to expect her to wait but he can't help feeling irritated.

"I am sending her in. Please behave." She mutters after getting up and he glares at her before snapping furiously, "Don't preach how to talk to her. Just leave me alone- oh, but I forget you have already left me alone."

She smiles at him and her eyes are relieved as if he has just confirmed something she was thinking and he looks away.

She leaves after that and the door opens again. This time it's Kathryn. She freezes in the entryway, her hand on the handle as she stares at him, her eyes unreadable.

She is wearing a low necked top and a short skirt. She doesn't move at all, only staring at him.

Finally he clears his throat and she blinks hard before coming inside and closing the door behind her.

"How are you feeling now?" She asks after settling down on the chair before him. She keeps very legs closed which has to be a first. She is only interested in looking at him, it seems.

"How do you expect? I have lost five years and my girlfriend. I hope you are happy now." He mocks her and she mutters, "Yes. How are you really feeling now? Is there any body part that is not working properly?"

"All good. What have you done with Annette anyways? She thinks you are waiting for me." He asks, his eyes studying her carefully. She has changed a bit. She had been complicated earlier but she is even more difficult to read now.

"She is just melodramatic. I have never been interested in long term relationships and I would never wait for a person like you. Pathetically pussywhipped." She mocks him.

Sebastian waits for her to meet his eyes but she doesn't. She is looking somewhere beyond him, probably to avoid his eyes. Her fingers are entwined and she is fidgeting. She is tapping her right leg which is a sign of nervousness and she is still not facing his eyes.

He waits silently but she doesn't as much as peak at him. Something is definitely wrong with her. Last he knew, she had not been like this.

"Why would I wait for anyone at all? I can bed anyone I want." She mutters arrogantly and smiles at him.

Her smile vanishes as soon as their eyes meet.

"What's the matter Kathryn? You can't hide from me. I can see through you, or have you forgotten that?" He murmurs, looking straight into her eyes.

She looks as stunning as ever.

"As much as I have enjoyed this conversation, I have a lunch date with a cute guy so I would better be on my way." She murmurs, her eyes avoiding him again and just like that he knows that she is lying.

"Of course, of course. I don't want to disturb your busy schedule. Go on. Leave. It's not as if I want you here." She flinches when he finishes and his eyes widen, stunned.

"Of course not. You should rather be with Annette. Bad luck she is already with someone else. Poor you." She murmurs and looks into his eyes before murmuring, "The keys are on the side table. I will ask the house maid to prepare your old room and I am leaving the car and driver for you. Let him drive. Don't overwork yourself.

This being said, she leaves, slamming the door behind her.

He is stunned by her odd behavior. Kathryn is the most cold and collected woman he has ever met and this is certainly strange.

XXXX

Please review


	2. Unbelievable

**_Chapter-2_ **

**_Unbelievable_ **

She can't control the tears anymore. Keeping a straight face doesn't help. Swallowing doesn't help. She takes a cab to office and asks her driver to leave the other car at her office after taking Sebastian home and asks him to return home after doing that. Sebastian might need to go out and she doesn't think that he should drive yet.

The cab driver looks at her in the mirror and asks curiously, "Are you fine, Miss Merteuil?"

"Pay attention on the road instead of me." She snaps coldly at him. A few minutes later, tears cease and she sighs, staring outside the window. She knew that it was inevitable but she -

"We are there, madame." The driver interrupts her thoughts and she nods before taking her mirror out of her bag. A moment later, she smiles and there is no trace of the woman who had just been crying. The driver stares at her. She simply leaves after paying him off. Her secretary takes her bag and murmurs, "When should I reschedule the meeting, Miss. Merteuil."

"Tomorrow, same time." She murmurs authoritatively and walks inside her office.

"Yes, ma'am." Jack whispers behind her.

"Get the girls ready for the photo shoot." she demands and he replies, "Yes ma'am. Anything else?"

"No. Umm. Yes. Ask the accounts department to get the account statement ready. I want it since the inception of business. Mr. Valmont will need to have a look at it. Also get a catalog of upcoming designs prepared for his approval. Every document will require signatures of both of us now onwards. Get his cabin ready." She demands and he nods while writing it down.

"That's all." She says and he leaves her office, closing the door behind her.

As usual, she stares at the photo frame immediately after settling down on her chair. Sebastian is looking at her with teasing eyes and she is smiling at him. They are in their garden and are enjoying the good weather. It's a perfect picture and not a single day has gone by when she has not looked at it.

She traces it with her fingers. They were so young and carefree then. It was a time which will never come back.

She sighs and opens the folder containing the line of skirt that they will be displaying in their upcoming fashion show.

XXXX

It's good to return home. His room is just as he had left it. He returned around three hours back. The first thing he did was to look at himself in the mirror. He shaved and had a bath and rested for a couple of hours and spent the next hour simply reading some random book. Five years had changed him but he was happy to realize that he had not lost his good looks. He just needed healthy food and exercise.

Knock Knock.

"Come in." He calls and the house maid enters.

"Shall I serve dinner sir?" She asks him politely and he replies, "When will Kathryn be back?"

"In about half an hour, sir."

"I will eat with her then." He mutters and she leaves after nodding. He gets up and decides to check her room just out of curiosity.

He is at her door when he hears a sudden voice, "Sir, please don't enter her room. She has forbidden it."

"It's okay. She won't say anything to me. You may leave." He mutters arrogantly and the maid scurries off. He opens the door and enters in.

Her room is as beautiful as it had always been. Nothing has changed really except one small and surprising thing. There is a photo frame on the pillow next to hers. He walks towards the bed and settles down on it before taking the frame in his hands. To say that he is surprised to see their photograph will be an understatement.

It is from a party in which they had gone together and had danced. They are smiling at each other. She looks absolutely stunning in her blue dress and he has his hands on her hips as he gazes into her eyes.

Why she would keep this photo on the pillow is really beyond him.

"Hey. Keep it back." Comes a sharp voice that belongs to Kathryn and he turns to look at her. She looks alarmed and enters after closing the door behind her. Just when she is near him, he jumps up and backs off from her.

"Sebastian, give the photo back." She mutters, her eyes sharp and her voice cool.

"Why do you have it? Why is it on your pillow?" He asks mockingly and she stares down at him before stalking towards him. He has no where to go now. She snatches the frame from his hands and keeps it underneath the pillow and then places her bag on the table.

"None of your business." She mutters and locks the door. He stares in confusion at her, wondering about her intentions.

She opens her wardrobe and takes out her sleeping shorts and a top and places the pair on the bed.

His mouth opens in surprise when she unbuttons her shirt and removes it and then proceeds to remove her skirt as well, which leaves her in her bra and panties, both of which are white.

He closes his mouth and waits for her to seduce him. She loves teasing him, toying with him but she doesn't as much as even look at him.

She picks up her shorts and he smiles. Never the one to lose an opportunity, he walks smoothly towards her.

XXXX

Kathryn closes her eyes when he wraps his hands around her waist and rubs his nose in the hollow of her neck. She has missed this.

"Five years have passed but you have not changed even a little bit. Still as stunning as you were then." He says and caresses her belly button. Her breath hitches and she says nothing.

"Quite a show you put on but I am curious. You didn't even attempt to tease me, not even a little bit." He asks, her hands tracing the hem of her panties.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before. I wasn't trying to tease you." She mutters carelessly and moans softly when his index finger slides inside her panties.

"Still so responsive." He whispers and places his hands on her panties in an attempt to remove them when she finally pulls away from him.

"What?" He asks, his eyes dark and incredulous and she smirks at him, trying to act cool and unshaken though she is anything but.

"I am not giving in so easily to you." She whispers and he moves closer to her again. His eyes are so familiar that her breath hitches. They hold lust and desire to fuck her and five years have passed since she saw these eyes which explains why she simply keeps on staring at him and he has already pulled one strap of her bra till her elbows.

Only when he turns his eyes towards her exposed left breast, does she come out of her haze. But it's too late and his lips are on her skin and a soft moan escapes her lips before she can stop herself.

"Finally, I can enjoy my winnings, eh Kathryn." He mutters, his lips on her breast and his eyes boring into hers. Reality hits her hard and she realizes that she simply can't allow this to happen.

XXXX

Her eyes flash and she pushes him away. He is taken aback by the sudden movement because Kathryn has never reacted so strongly to this. She places her breast inside her bra and sets it right before looking at him. Her eyes are blank and she doesn't say anything.

He sits on the couch and she simply gets dressed in her shorts and top, as if he is not even there and he is more confused than he was before. When she is completely dressed, he stands up and in one movement reaches her. She only has time to look at him before he pushes her on the bed. She lands on her back, her hair above her head and her hands on either side of her shoulder.

She is surprised and he takes advantage of it by climbing over her and pinning her hands above her head.

She stares at him. Their lips are so close to each other. He closes the remaining distance between them and brushes their lips together. Her reaction is immediate and as confusing as hell. Her cool eyes become desperate and she closes the distance between them this time, her lips desperate.

He looks into her desperate eyes and sucks her lower lip. Her tongue enters his mouth and he sucks it. She pulls her hands away and places them on his head, guiding their lips closer, as if that is even possible. He unbuttons her shorts and helps her remove them. His cock presses against her panties and he pulls back to remove her top as well.

She is almost clumsy in her desperate attempt to kiss him, which surprises him because Kathryn has never been clumsy. She is very experienced and can turn a man into mush just through kissing him. After he has removed her top, she crushes their lips together and wraps her legs around his waist.

She moans lowly in his mouth as he squeezes her breasts through her bra. He wonders why she is so desperate. She obviously has more lovers then he can count. Suddenly, she bites his lower lip viciously and it brings him back from his musings.

"Ahhh." He pulls back and stares at her while massaging his bruised lip. She doesn't even give him a moment to retaliate. She simply shoves him away and gets up from the bed, her lips red and wet. She looks bloody sex on legs like this and he is regretting getting lost in his thoughts while kissing her.

"If you must think about her while kissing me, just stay the hell away from me, you bastard. I won't let you shag me. I am the only one you can't have I want it to remain that way." She snarls at him, her eyes wild. Surely this has to be a dream because she is trembling from head to toe. Even as she cards a clumsy hand through her hair to straighten them out, he can see that something is wrong because she only serves to mess them even more. She gets up from the bed and picks up the nearest vase and throws it on her mirror before screaming, "Fuck you Valmont." She settles down on the edge of her bed and places her elbows on her knees before pulling her hair in frustration.

He is too stunned to react because he only remembers the Kathryn who was controlled and calm and always composed.

"Fu-fuck you." He is horrified when her voice breaks off in between as if she is crying.

"What the- you are crying." He whispers, surprise coloring his voice and she looks up, her eyes wet and angry as she snarls at him, "I am not crying. I don't cry, not over you. Not over anyone else. I can have any man alive on this planet if I so wish. What are you after all? A god-damned pathetic loser. Get away from my sight Valmont. Get out. Get lost. Get lost. GET LOST."

He is already backing off by the moment she finishes off. This is too - too unbelievable. He is rarely ever taken aback by anything but her behavior has really shaken him up. He can't think anything yet. Her face is red with rage and he doesn't even know what he has done. They have always been like this. This is nothing new. He didn't even know that she had it in her to be so angry and frustrated.

"All right. I am going. See you at the dining. I am waiting for you." He whispers hurriedly before she slams the door on his face.

XXXX

Please review


	3. Valmont Inc

**_Chapter-3_ **

**_Valmont Inc_ **

Kathryn dresses up in her night shorts and a simple top before walking towards the dining hall. She could always just order in her room but that would be cowardice and she is not a coward. So she walks with her usual grace, her head held high and her smile upturned in her familiar smile. She won't let Sebastian effect her like that.

She looks at him on reaching the dining table and smiles. His eyebrows raise in surprise and she pulls her chair back before sitting on it.

"Care to tell me what just happened Kathryn?" He asks her and she serves bacon for herself and mutters, "I don't fuck losers brother. Have you forgotten or have five years have muddled with your head."

"I know what I saw and I remember what I heard. You can't just manipulate me. I ain't Cecile Caldwell." He snaps at her and she looks at him, smiling.

After tasting a bit of her soup, she murmurs, "No you are Sebastian Valmont. Poor, pussywhipped step brother of mine."

"Can we stop this for once Kathryn?" He finally snaps at her her smile grows wider before she whispers, "Define this."

She licks her lower lip and his eyes trace her tongue. He will never change. She knows that.

"So much for being in love with Annette." She mocks him and resumes her dinner. She licks her lips and finger tips suggestively.

When his eyes widen and his pupils become dilated and his eyes freeze on her cleavage, it delights her endlessly.

"Valmont Inc." She sips her tea and clears her throat before starting, all business now. He stares at her.

"What did you say?" He asks her and she looks into his eyes.

"Valmont Inc. I started it a few years back. it's a fashion house. Half of the capital came from your bank accounts. You are a director like me. We own it. The accounts department will send the accounts and catalog of upcoming fashion shows to you. Have a look at them. I would like to have your valuable suggestions at the meeting tomorrow. It's at 2 PM. Don't be late."

XXXX

"You can't just leave after throwing something like that at me." He mutters and she smiles at him, "Oh yeah. Watch me." and she walks away, her slim hips swaying behind her. Sebastian itches to grab her and ground her stubborn arse on his hardness.

He is shocked, to say the least. Opening a fashion house had been their dream. As they grew up, it became just that, a dream. Now he doesn't understand Kathryn's reasons for starting the fashion house and make him the director.

He calls the only person he thinks he can.

"Hello." Blaine murmurs, his voice seeming stunned and continues, "Back to the world of living, valmont."

"Yeah." Sebastian murmurs. Blaine had been his fast friend and he is pleased to know that their friendship still exists.

"How are you?"

"I am good. Can you come over? I want to talk to you about a few things I have just been told about."

"Valmont Inc." Blaine sighs and continues, "All right. I am coming over. You owe me, though. I was on the way to meet Greg."

Sebastian smiles, "So he is finally out."

"There are a lot of things I must tell you about. I am on my way."

"Okay." Sebastian murmurs and hangs off before walking towards the sitting room and sprawling on his couch.

XXXX

Kathryn stares at the ceiling, laid down on her bed, reminiscing the very few moments he was close to her. Nothing has changed between except the fact that she refuses to be his doormat anymore. He would just fall for someone else and leave her again and she will want revenge. It is a never ending cycle and she has no intention of repeating the past.

He is still bloody fit and warm.

Fucking idiot.

Her door opens all of a sudden and the idiot in question enters in her room, as if it is his room.

The nerve.

She looks at him with irritated eyes. She wants him to stay away from her. She wants to stay away from the temptation but he just won't take the hint. When he leans against the door, she sits up on her bed, her legs stretched in front of him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of having your company, brother?" She mutters sarcastically before rolling her eyes that are firmly on her nails.

"You kept the name in my honor." He mutters and she yawns, "Give it a rest Sebastian. Both of us know that nothing could be further from the truth. But then, Annette did do a number on you."

She looks at him and smiles mockingly.

"As scintillating as this conversation, I would like to get back to my reading." She murmurs and turns around a bit to retrieve her book. Her shirt rides up and her shorts ride low which of course is her own doing.

She mightn't want to sleep with him but she can still play with him.

She sits up again and stretches. Her tits lift and his eyes trace the curves. He is effectively distracted and Kathryn is pleased.

"You see Sebastian. I have told you before and I am telling you once again. You are just a toy I like to play with." She murmurs.

"You are completely unbelievable." He whispers, his voice furious and she smiles to herself before looking at him and licking her lips.

He stares at the movement of her tongue.

"Leeave. What are you waiting for?" She mutters and he stares at her, his eyes dark with lust, indignation and anger before turning around.

"Oh! And yes before I forget again." She mutters, opening the page where she left the book yesterday.

XXXX

Sebastian turns around and looks at her.

"I have hired a driver for you. You are to let him drive until the doctor says that you can drive by yourself. Now, be off. I am busy." Her voice is blank and devoid of emotions and he doesn't understand.

He can't understand why she is doing this.

"Oh! So very nice of you." He drawls and she smiles at her book, "I have become very charitable over five years. Now get out. You have overstayed your welcome."

His fury flares and he drawls in a slow and seductive voice, "I am going to fuck you all over this house and all over your office as well. I am going to bend your pretty, cocky little arse and fuck it and then I am going to spread your legs and thrust inside your tight little passage until you beg me to let you come."

The faint tremor in her hand that is frozen on the page is the only evidence that his words are effecting her.

"In your dreams. I intend to remain the only one you can't get." She murmurs, her voice smooth and lazy and it irks him. She is a bloody brilliant actress.

"Yeah, we will see that won't we." He replies snappishly and his eyes trail from her breasts to her long legs. She is absolutely stunning and he still wants her.

 _I just need to get her out of my system._  He thinks and walks towards her.

"Sleep well." She murmurs, her eyes on her book and he breathes, trying to control his fury and stomps out of her room, trying to will his erection away.

XXXX

Kathryn is standing in front of the mirror, regarding herself when the door opens and Sebastian enters inside.

She is instantly annoyed. Why does he just barge inside her room like this. But none of the annoyance appears on her face.

He walks towards her and she sighs. As expected, he places a finger on her neck and trails it over her spine. She is wearing a low neck top and jeans today and he is staring at her curves in the mirror.

"Kindly remove your fingers from person and leave and don't darken my doorstep again." She whispers and he looks at her silently with cool eyes. She has noticed this difference in him ever since he woke up. He doesn't speak much. She doesn't know what he is thinking and this annoys her.

He keeps on staring at her face and has not removed his fingers from the small of her back.

"Will you leave? Don't you have to get ready for the meeting? Might I remind you that I have been doing your share of work as well since the inception of this fashion house and now you are well enough to perform your duties. I want your suggestions in the meeting today. Be prepared." She mutters, her voice professional and firm.

"You did start it in the honor of my memory, eh?" He asks and Kathryn feels her insides going cold. She keeps her face carefully blank and walks gracefully towards her bed.

"I don't do things for benefit of others. You ought to know this. My biggest triumph was over you, after all. I used your surname because, where on one hand, most of the people sympathized with me and loved me, many of them were still furious with me. Everybody loved you though." She speaks, her lips upturned in a smile. Her legs are sprawled in front of her and she is looking at him.

His eyes darken with fury and he turns around to leave. The fact that he doesn't reply infuriates her. The fact that he doesn't look through her lies creates a strange lump in her throat.

He is on the entryway when she murmurs, "You never mattered Sebastian and you never will.", her heart aching with a strange unnamed emotion that she doesn't understand.

He stops for just a moment before he exits, slamming her door forcefully behind him forcefully. She picks her glass and throws it on the closed door furiously.

"Bastard." She hisses and composes her face after a few seconds.

 _I need to get laid_. She thinks and walks towards the mirror to redo her makeup.  _After all, I have a reputation to maintain and I can't let you ruin it once again, dear brother..._

The meeting is very important for Valmont Inc and she can't mess it up because of Sebastian. She hums to herself before grabbing her purse and walking out of her room.

XXXX

Please review


	4. Resolute

_**Chapter-4** _

_**Resolute** _

_She is looking beautiful_. Sebastian thinks as he settles down opposite to a wealthy looking man.

"Gentlemen, we are here to-" She begins and Sebastian's eyes trace her curves. What he won't give to touch her all over.

"Miss Merteuil, I don't think that Mr. Valmont must attend this meeting." The man sitting opposite him interrupts her and the entire group of four stare at the stupid man, as does Sebastian, his eyebrows raised in surprise and Kathryn with cold eyes.

" Excuse me. "She whispers softly and the poor bastard continues, " He is not even aware of the products and we have already postponed this meeting enough. "

Kathryn places her hands on the headrest of the chair she is standing in front of and looks at Mr. Babbage, a smile gracing her beautiful face.

She is so hot and Sebastian wants her. Her eyes turn towards him for just a second and she winks at him.

A second later, she turns to the 40 year old man again.

"He is the director of this company and he will be attending each and every meeting hereafter. His signature will be required on every document so it is better if you behave Mr. Babbage. He might appear all soft and lenient but I assure you that he isn't." She mutters and the man is sweating in terror.

" Please forgive my colleague Miss Merteuil. Please continue your presentation." One of the others mutters and Sebastian smiles.

The meeting continues without a hitch and Sebastian's sole attention is on Kathryn. She appears so uptight and untouchable but he knows her reality.

Her arrogance turns him on and he is achingly hard. She speaks and walks and sways her tight arse.

He contributes wherever necessary and waits for the meeting to get over with.

"Sebastian, you need to sign over here." Finally the moment he had been waiting for arrives and she whispers these words after sitting down on her chair.

He gets up and walks behind her chair.

"I could just have passed on the papers-" She starts and he smiles at her before smiling at everyone present at the meeting.

"It's completely fine." He mutters and bends down until his face rests on her shoulder and his lips are near her ear.

He slides his hand towards the papers in front of her, his fingers brushing her breasts.

"Send them away. I want to discuss some important things with you in private." He whispers and she replies, "Return to your place Sebastian."

"I would tie your wrists with my tie and have you writhing underneath me in mere seconds." He whispers and she replies back, "In your dreams."

"We will see that, won't we?" He replies and brings his hands back, fingers touching her breasts again.

The meeting finishes and they leave. They have banged the deal and Kathryn seems happy.

XXXX

Kathryn turns to look at him and finds him locking the door.

" Sebastian. " She whispers, a seductive smile gracing her lips. She knows that he is hard and her suspicions are confirmed when he turns around. The bulge of his trousers is noticeable.

She leans against the wall and his eyes trail over her body hungrily.

Within the matter of seconds, he is pressing against her, murmuring, "I am so horny."

"Hmmmm." Kathryn mutters and their lips are so close. His eyes are hungry and she places her hands on his chest and pushes him gently.

He smirks and holds both her wrists in his hands before pinning them above her head and tying them with his tie.

"Untie my hands." She whispers in a breathy voice and he pulls back.

His eyes trace over her body and he licks his lips before murmuring, "You look beautiful like this."

"Unbind me." She murmurs again and he simply walks towards her and starts ubuttoning her shirt.

She takes a deep breath. She really doesn't wish to stop him. Soon, her shirt is unbuttoned and his eyes graze over her bra and bare stomach.

"I am just going to tear this useless garment off. Your breasts look much better without it anyways." He whispers and takes a scissor from the table.

"You... don't, this is not fair. I didn't even have a warning." She mumbles, her head thrown back as his scissors graze her neck and chest before trailing over her bra.

"All the while when you were walking and talking, I was imagining you like this. So beautiful." He mumbles and she moans lightly.

She hates the fact that his words have this effect on her.

"I want you so much." He mumbles and drags scissors towards her cleavage.

A couple of minutes later, her bra is on the floor and she is breathing heavily.

XXXX

Her breasts are full and just made for his mouth. He presses his index finger on her left nipple and she moans. Her nipples are looking achingly tight and he traces his finger on her breasts. She shudders and whispers, "Either do something or let me go."

"So eager for having my mouth on you, Kathryn. I ought to take a picture of you and frame it, you know. You are really a piece of art." He whispers and presses his lips on her breasts.

"Sebastian, please." She pleads and he presses soft and urgent kisses all over her breasts before holding her left breast in his hands and taking it inside his mouth.

She moans throatily. He pulls back and traces her tight nipple with the tip of his tongue.

She struggles in her bonds.

"What had you said yesterday? You won't be my conquest. You are just one of my conquests darling." He murmurs and pulls back. She wriths desperately and he teases her other breast with the tip of his tongue.

"A beautiful pair of tits among many." He murmurs and pulls back completely, his fingers sliding towards her black skirt.

XXXX

He is so busy in staring at her skirt that he doesn't notice her untying the tie.

Bastard. She won't be one of his conquests.

She pulls his hair back and drags his face closer to hers.

His eyes are wide and startled. She presses her breasts on his hard chest, wishing that he had taken his shirt off.

"I won't be just a conquest for you, dear brother." She growls at him in a low voice, their lips almost touching.

She licks his lips with her tongue and he tries to engulf it. She pulls her tongue back and breathes on his lips softly.

He tries harder and she smiles at him, "I am so wet you know. I am going to call Court tonight and fuck his brains out and I am going to be loud. He has changed quite a bit you know. Wants me quite a lot."

Then she shoves him away. He falls on his arse and she cups ber breasts softly and squeezes them.

"Come on Kathryn. Don't be such a tease." He whispers, his voice desperate and she presses her lips on her breasts, her palms stroking her flat belly. His hands palm his bulge and he licks his lips.

She smiles before pulling her hand away and buttoning her shirt again in front of his lust-filled eyes.

After kneeling on her knees, she throws her torn bra on his face.

"Keep this with you. It will help you sleep you tonight." She murmurs in a low and soft voice and winks at him.

"Kathryn, but - I mean come on. I was not serious." He speaks in a breathy whisper and she smirks at him before murmuring, "Have a nice day, Sebastian." and walks out of the room, her head held high and her stride graceful.

XXXX

Please review


	5. Mad For you

_**Chapter-5** _

_**Mad for you** _

"Mr. Valmont, how are you feeling now?" A beautiful journalist asks him, her lips upturned in a beautiful smile. Others gather around as soon as Sebastian opens his mouth to speak.

"I am feeling well thank you."

"Mr. Valmont. Can I ask you a question?" A familiar voice asks him and he turns towards the voice. To his surprise, it's Cecile. Annette is standing at a short distance from her, waiting for him.

"yes, my dear Cecile." He smiles pleasantly at her and she blushes.

"Even after staying in coma for the past few years, you look good and healthy. Can you please share the secret with us?"

"Ah! The credit goes to Annette, my dear friend. She took care of me while I was in coma. I am thankful to her." He smiles and Annette stares at him and shakes her head, her eyes quite alarmed. He smiles at her and she grimaces.

"Now, I shall take your leave. As you can see, Annette is waiting for me." He murmurs and walks towards Annette, who breathes hard as if he has committed a very big mistake.

XXXX

Kathryn stares at Sebastian. He was making eyes at Cecile and he gave the complete credit of his speedy recovery to Annette. To her credit, she was trying to stop Sebastian but what's the point of that. He didn't give even a single to thought to what Kathryn did for him, not that it has ever mattered. He has never really noticed her. She is meant to be eye fucked in public and seduced in private.

She has never mattered to him, not like Annette has. He will never respect her. She is a slut in his eyes, a girl who is good for nothing except sex. She stares at him, frozen on the entryway of the building.

"Miss Merteuil."

Journalists mill around her and Sebastian turns around for a moment to look at her.

"Miss Merteuil, can we ask a few questions, please."

"Miss. Merteuil, you have never revealed the reason for keeping the name of your company after Mr. Valmont. Now that he is healthy and recovered, can you please tell us the reason?"

She looks into his eyes. He doesn't care. He is too eager to meet Annette to care. As usual, she doesn't matter to him. It's expected really but it still hurts. yes, she can admit it, actually she has to admit it now.

"No comments." She answers curtly and walks gracefully towards her car. Sebastian is standing with Annette and his complete attention is on either Cecile or Annette.

She takes her book out of her purse and opens the page she had marked last night. She can't let herself dwell into this too much. She can't let him effect her so much.

XXXX

Cecile has changed but not a lot. She is still pining over Ronald and it was too easy to lure her. It was not nearly as good as it would have been with Kathryn but it was something at least. He enters his room and turns the lights on. For a moment, he is startled to see Kathryn on his bed in her sliver nighty. Her back is resting against the head board and her legs are stretched in front of her.

She looks at him with blank eyes and asks, "How was she? Still the same?"

Sebastian smiles at her and takes his jacket off before murmuring, "She was good, has gained some experience."

Kathryn smiles at him and then averts her face, her smile faltering. She is trying to maintain the facade but Sebastian can see that she is failing at it. He decides to provoke her.

"She will come over tomorrow." He says after taking his shirt off and her hands clench into fists before she swallows and looks at him, her eyes sharp.

"How is your leg? Any pain? Any part of your body that is not functioning properly?" She asks him and he smiles, "There is one part part of my anatomy which you will have to check by yourself."

For a moment, it seems that she is going to snap at him but that moment passes and she smiles again and looks at her nails, "So, what do you think about Valmont Inc?

"You have-" Sebastian starts speaking but a knock on the door interrupts him. He turns around and mutters, "Come in."

The door opens and Annette peaks in, smiling serenely at him. Her smile falters when her eyes fall upon Kathryn.

XXXX

Kathryn looks darkly at Annette. The woman just had to interrupt them. First Cecile and now Annette. She can barely control the scowl that is ready to form on her face and gets up from the bed.

"We can meet tomorrow if I am interrupting something." Annette says, her eyes guilt-ridden and before Kathryn can ask her to simply get lost and leave them fucking alone, Sebastian replies, smiling pleasantly, "Oh, it's okay. She doesn't mind. Do you, Kathryn?"

He looks at her and she smiles tightly, "No. I was just leaving." But she can't hold her smile for long, since she is irritated. This is just so unfair.

"You really don't have to leave, Kathryn. I just wanted to ask about his health." Annette whispers, her eyes cautious.

"Kathryn." Sebastian starts and she holds her hand in front of him to silence him, "I know that I have overstayed my welcome. I will just leave."

Her voice breaks but she can't help it. She ignores Annette's soft voice asking her to stop and storms out of the room, walking straight towards her room.

She enters and slams the door behind her before walking straight towards her mini bar. She had taken to drinking when Sebastian had had that accident and had hoped that she won't feel the craving now that he is well.

"Of course not." She chuckles darkly and pours a glass of scotch for herself. She walks towards her bed, glass and bottle in her hands and sits on the edge of her bed.

After gulping the drink in one go, she makes another glass for herself and drinks it as well. She can hold her liquor well and knows that she won't be hung over at all, come morning but her doctor has forbidden her to take any pills or drugs or any sort of liquor.

"What's the point?" She mumbles and chuckles before sipping her drink, tears streaming down her eyes.

XXXX

Annette settles down on the couch and looks at Sebastian who is still a bit confused by Kathryn's strange behavior.

"You must talk to her." She murmurs and he replies in a low voice, "I don't understand what's wrong with her. She has been behaving strangely."

"How-come." Annette asks and he replies, "Did't you notice her reaction?"

"She has always reacted like this whenever I have interrupted both of you." Annette mutters and looks at him, her eyes exasperated.

He opens his mouth to argue and then closes it because Annette is right. Why didn't he ever notice?

"I will wait. Go and talk to her first." She mutters and he murmurs, "All right. But Waiting will be futile."

"All right. I will see you tomorrow then." She whispers and smiles at him, "Wake up before it's too late."

He scoffs at her mutters as she leaves, "She is not like that Annette."

"You are very much mistaken." She whispers softly and leaves Sebastian alone.

He walks towards Kathryn's room and opens the door slowly. She is on her bed, an empty glass in her hand and a half-empty bottle of scotch on her bed side table. She is staring at the floor rather intensely and her cheeks are wet with tears. He stares at her in shock because the Kathryn he knew never cried.

"Kathryn." He murmurs and she blinks before focusing on him. Contrary to what he had thought, she places her glass gently on the bed side table and stands up, looking at him with a smile on her face. She stumbles a bit and mutters, "Oops." and then resumes walking clumsily towards him, her lips upturned in a smile.

He knows something is wrong because her smile is not real but her tears are.

"Has she left? But it's toooooo sooooooon isn't it? Pooooor you. You fucked up again, didn't you Valmont?" She asks him, standing just in front of him. He looks cautiously at her, leaning against the door, his hands safely in his pocket.

There is something in her eyes that he has never seen before.

"I have decided something Sebastian." She murmurs and drops one strap of her nighty, revealing the thin cloth of her bra.

He stares at her in shock.

TBC

Please review


	6. Snapped

_**Chapter-6** _

_**Snapped** _

"I have decided to give something to you, something that you have obsessed over ever since we have met." She murmurs and removes the other strap. She smiles at him, her eye liner smudged and her eyes red.

Her nighty pools on her feet, leaving her in her bra and panties in front of him.

Now, ordinarily, Sebastian would smile and grab the opportunity but her eyes have frozen him on his spot.

"Kathryn. Stop." He murmurs and holds her hands that are on the hook behind her. She is really so very beautiful. Her skin is unblemished and she has a flat stomach.

"No. No. I am going to do this. You have wanted this for so long. It's okay." She whispers, her voice hoarse and trembling and pulls her hands back to open her hook.

Finally he moves towards her to stop her and whispers, "Stop all this."

She back off and whispers in triumph, "Ah! Finally. Bloody irritating bra. I simply must stop wearing anything in your presence, shouldn't I. After all, I look so much better without clothes." Her voice breaks and tears stream from her eyes as she whispers these words.

Her words are a slap on his face. They belong to him. She takes off her bra and throws it off on the floor, wearing nothing except her panties now.

"You know, You must take over the company. I can just wait for you in this house, naked and ready. I will sell my half to you and I don't even want the money. If that's what makes you happy, then that's fine by me." She whispers and he freezes. She is not sobbing but tears are falling from her eyes as she takes her panties off.

Sebastian is still frozen. Her groin is beautiful. She rotates on her spot, showing her beautiful arse off. His cock twitches in interest and he can feel the urge to pull her and place her on his lap. 

He walks towards her cautiously and she whispers, her lips twisted in a smile even as tears stream down her cheeks, "You could tie my hands and legs and ravish me to your heart's desire."

He doesn't answer her until he is standing right in front of her.

"What are you doing?" He asks and she places his hand on her groin in response, "Why, you have wanted this ever since I have known you, Sebastian."

He pulls her hand back and whispers, his voice soft, "Stop all this Kathryn."

XXXX

"Stop what." She murmurs. Her voice is trembling and her tears just won't stop. She should just give what he wants to him. That way, he will get her out of his system and leave her alone. She can't continue like this.

"Come, sit. I will ride you." She murmurs because he had wanted her to ride him. She had only wanted to drive his car. In response, he had said that she could only ride him.

He stares at her in disbelief and she pulls him by his hand towards the bed. He pulls his hand back and looks at her.

"What. You said that you were the only one I could ride." She whispers and blinks to focus at him. Her vision is blurring.

"I didn't mean to offend you." He mutters and continues, "Go and wear something."

She chuckles and hiccups a bit, "But you always want me naked. You are always eye fucking me. Even in the meeting today, you couldn't stop yourself. I should just leave the fashion house. You are more than capable to handle it. After all, all I deserve is to be fucked by you. How do you want me?"

"Stop it." He murmurs, his voice trembling now.

"On my arse or on my hands and knees." She murmurs and turns around.

"Stop it."

Something occurs to her and she turns to look at him, "Where do you want me? On the floor or on the bed. You wanted to fuck my arse raw, didn't you. It will be better on the floor."

"Stop it. STOP IT." Finally he shouts at her and walks furiously towards her. She backs off until her legs touch the bed. Then she just topples over and sprawls on the bed, her hands and legs spread apart.

XXXX

"Am I beautiful?" She asks, her body naked and beautiful in front of him and still he can't bring himself to touch her. He doesn't understand this.

He doesn't answer and she doesn't speak. She simply stares at the ceiling, her eyes streaming and her lips trembling. It's ironical that he has always wanted to see this part of her, her most private and warm part. He has wanted to go down on her.

"I won't ask for any foreplay, even. Just a little bit of-" Her voice breaks before she continues, "-a little bit of respect."

The silence following her statement is deafening. She is still lying naked and vulnerable in front of him and it seems that she has slapped him once again right on his face.

"Respect. When did I not respect you Kathryn?"

She sits up and sniffs before smiling at him. Then she stands up and walks closer to him. Her tits shake as she moves and he controls the urge to cup them in his palms. Her nipples are cute and tempting and it's almost impossible to stop. But he doesn't make a move towards her.

"When did you respect me? Today in the meeting, when everyone was looking at me as if I am your personal property." She murmurs and continues, her eyes pained, "One of them came to me with a proposition after the meeting. Said that he would double the quote if I sleep with him, all because he saw you touch my breasts and thought that I was easy. Thanks for ruining everything I have built in the past five years. The news that I didn't stop you from touching me in a room full of men has spread like fire all over the fashion house. One of my own employees squeezed my arse in the lift. I turned around to find him but there were so many of them so I turned back around. Someone opened the hooks of my dress and opened the bra hooks too. Again, when I turned around and asked everyone, they simply looked blankly at me. I had to stop the lift and take the stairs. This is the very first time in the past five years that this has happened. No one dares to mess with me. They know that I don't date anyone, nor do I sleep with anyone. Thanks for showing that I am your personal property, that you can fuck me in a room full of people and I won't stop you. Is this what you call respect?"

He stares at her, stunned speechless. He realizes that his hands are trembling and his eyes are wide in horror.

She breathes deeply and swallows before continuing, her eyes on boring into his, "Nothing matters to you except the fact that you want to fuck me, that you didn't get to collect your winnings. Ever since you slipped into that coma, I visited you. I fed you soup and juices and I prepared food in liquid form for you. I helped you on a wheelchair and took you outside. I made it a point to move your legs and hands so that they don't stop functioning. I spoke to you for hours, waiting for a little moment of your hands or legs or lips."

He is shocked, to say the least. Annette had told him but he had not believed her words at that time and he had not bothered to ask Kathryn about it. He is staring at her. She is blinking to focus on him since her tears just won't stop.

"Everyone called me a-" She sobbed and looked at him before continuing, her voice barely coming out now, "Ss-lu-tt. Right after your accident, Court tried to ff-orce himself on mm-me and no one except An- Annette came forward to hh-e-ll-pp. Your little journal didn't contain any of your conquests. It only displayed me as a slut and a backstabber."

Sebastian is feeling numb.

He is about to say something but then her voice sharpens a little. He swallows and keeps quiet. She backs off. He wants to cover her body with something but he knows that she won't let her.

"You gave complete credit to her today. You don't even care about me, not that you did earlier." She whispers, still backing off, her eyes gleaming with pain and fury.

She is standing at a bit of distance from him now.

"Sometimes I wish I was a virgin if it's virginity that you need to fall in love -"

He stares at her and keeps on staring. She is startled by her proclamation and covers her mouth in surprise before turning around sharply and walking towards the bathroom.

Before he can respond, she has already locked the door. He could leave of course. He needs some time to digest everything that she has said. He needs to think about her last few words.

But he knows that he can't leave like this. She is not in the right frame of mind and might hurt herself.

"Kathryn, open the door." He mumbles and knocks the door sharply.

"Go away." She yells at him, still unable to digest what she had said.

"Open the door." He shouts and She snaps at him, "Get lost. Your Annette must be waiting for you."

"Don't do anything rash." He calls gently and she murmurs after a minute, "All right. Go away." He is worried about her. In fact he is so worried that he doesn't leave. He leans quietly against the wall until she steps out of the bathroom, still stark naked.

He closes the door of her bathroom ever so gently and she turns around, startled. He expects her to yell at him.

She does nothing of the sort though. She walks towards the bed and lays down on it. Then she places the blanket over her naked body and simply goes to sleep. Sebastian stares at her, not knowing what to do or how to react or rather what to think.

"Kathryn." He whispers and walks towards her with soft steps. She doesn't reply and he tries again, "Kathryn." She still doesn't answer. He sighs and walks out of the room, lost in his thoughts. He can remember almost everything he had ever said to her. He wonders if his words still torment her so much. He will have to talk to Annette about this. She is the only one who can help him. After all, she was the one who had told him that Kathryn has changed. He doesn't understand this change and knows that if he doesn't anything right now, soon it will be very late.

Quietly, he walks towards his room tries to sleep.

XXXX

Please review


	7. Resignation

**_Chapter-7_ **

**_Resignation_ **

Morning dawns bright and she wakes up, her head pounding hard. She sits up and moans lightly when the sudden movement accelerates her headache. She places her hands on her head and covers her naked body with the blanket . She wishes that she doesn't have to get out of the bed even but she has to mail her team to tell them about her resignation.

She yawns and tries to open her eyes. But they are burning so she closes them again. She has decided now. She has to accept her own desires. She can no longer ignore the need to have Sebastian's acceptance. She needs Sebastian and she can no longer avoid thinking about him. She wants him in every way.

He has always wanted to control her. He has wanted her to submit. If he can't fall in love with her as she is, she will become what he wants her to. She will submit. No one in her own company respects her after that bloody rumor. What's the point in humiliating herself any further. It's better to resign. That way, she will make both Sebastian and the company happy.

She can't gain her virginity back but she can change herself. She can become what he wants. If he wants sex, then she can do that. If he wants her to address him as 'Master', she can do that too. But she can't watch him fuck other women.

She knows that it will be difficult initially but she will get used to it eventually. She pours some scotch for herself and grabs her laptop.

Typing this email and then sending it is the most difficult thing she has done till date. She gulps her drink and closes the flap of her laptop thereafter, keeping it aside. Her phone rings and she lays down on her bed before picking it up. With her free hand she covers herself with the blanket.

It's her secretary Jack, of course.

"Yes. Jack." She says and he replies frantically, "Ma'am, why have you resigned? The fashion house won't survive without you."

"Mr. Valmont is more than capable to handle the affairs of the fashion house." She replies and he sighs, "I apologize for what happened yesterday. I will do my level best to find out the culprit and-"

She hangs off and places the phone aside after forwarding the calls to Sebastian's number. It keeps on ringing. Her secretary, models and many others are calling her. She simply stretches and goes back to sleep. Any tears that stream from the corners of her closed eyes go ignored.

She will have to ask her house maid Linda to find her rosary. She will need it, at least for the first few days.

It's a long time before she finally falls asleep.

XXXX

The first call comes when Sebastian is brushing his teeth. His cell phone had been beeping. He ignored it, knowing that it was perhaps Kathryn mailing the employees as she usually does in the morning. But then when he was brushing his teeth, his phone rang and he picked it up, murmuring, "Yes. Sebastain Valmont this side."

"Oh! oh!" The voice says. He can faintly recognize the voice as Kathryn's secretary's. "Mr. Valmont, sir. I don't think that you are aware- Miss. Merteuil has resigned. She mailed everyone this morning. You need to come quickly over here sir. I am calling for an emergency meeting. Employees, Shareholders and investors are frantic. I tried to speak to her but she is forwarding her calls to you."

Sebastian stares at the wall blankly and his toothbrush falls from his hands.

"Sir, please, you need to listen to me. The share price will go down if you don't assure everyone that you will be handling the affairs of Valmont Inc now onwards. It would be difficult but not impossible. Everyone knew that one day you will run this fashion house along with her. But she never told us that she will resign. She is the backbone of this company, sir. Please be quick." He murmurs frantically and Sebastian comes out of his reverie and asks blankly, "How much time do I have Jack?"

"Half an hour. I can handle them for half an hour." He murmurs, sounding a bit relieved.

"Okay. I will be there, then." Sebastian replies and hangs off. The first thing he does is to shower and dress in a black suit and trousers. He puts on a white shirt and black tie to go with it. The phone keeps on ringing.

He attends some calls and ignores some. His fingers are aching from the amount of texting he is doing.

Finally, he is dressed and he walks towards Kathryn's room. He opens the door without knocking and mutters frantically, "Kathryn."

She sits up, startled out of her sleep. Her eyes are still swollen and she is still not wearing anything. The blanket pools on her hips, leaving her breasts bare.

He turns around and mutters, "Please cover yourself."

A few seconds later, she mumbles, "I am decent. You can turn around now."

He turns around and finds her sitting on the bed, her back against the headboard. A blanket is covering her entire body and she yawns before rubbing her eyes and looking at him.

"Yes. Did you need something?" She asks him. Her voice is soft and so are her eyes as she gazes at him.

He stares. That's all she has to say after bloody resigning.

"Why did you resign?" He asks softly and she smiles at him. Her eyes seem tired.

"You can handle the fashion house." She replies gently and he mutters, "That's besides the point. You started it and worked so hard to bring it where it is."

He wants her to answer him. But she just shrugs and looks at him before asking softly, "I want to sleep. Can I just sleep?"

He stares at her with hard eyes and asks, "Why are you asking me?"

She shrugs and lays down on the bed before closing her eyes.

He is about to leave when he hears her soft voice again, "Will you please kiss me?"

For a moment Sebastian is stunned speechless. Kathryn doesn't ask for kisses. She just prances over and kisses him. Nevertheless, he turns around to walk towards her and kisses her lips gently. She looks at him with dreamy eyes.

"Thanks." She murmurs and closes her eyes again. Her face is still damp from the tears she must have been shedding.

He turns around and walks towards the door and then towards his car.

He doesn't have time to dwell over anything yet. He has a company to save.

XXXX

Kathryn tries to forget Valmont Inc. She has to ultimately resort to drinking to forget it. That does not work either.

Three hours have elapsed since he left.

"Linda. Please find my rosary and give it to me." She calls her and after a few minutes, Linda comes in, the rosary in her hand.

"Madame, doctor has forbidden you from taking this."

"Please give it to me. I won't have lunch today." She murmurs and Linda gives the rosary to her and leaves, her face worried.

Kathryn inhales the drug deeply and sighs in relief. She has never been the kind of person who can relinquish her control to some one else. She can't kneel and she can't address anyone as 'master'.

She needs alcohol inside her if she has to do that and that's why she has resorted to drinking. It will help. She ties the rosary on her neck and refills her glass.

XXXX

The meeting was good and he has sorted the complaints out. Jack seemed impressed by his performance but Sebastian noticed him looking at Kathryn's chair with disappointed eyes. Jack was not the only one. There were many others. They were looking at him with anger in their eyes and Sebastian ignored them for the time being.

Without Kathryn, the fashion house is a mess. She is involved in each and every thing, be that modeling or approving catalogs or selecting models. She talks to clients and customers and employees are happy with her. They do not talk to him with a straight face though. Their eyes accuse him and Sebastian thinks that he knows why.

He heard some employees talking bullshit about Kathryn's past. He knows that the fashion house needs Kathryn and so does he. He has been a complete wreck today without her. He wants his old friend back, the one who bickers with him, who yells at him and who doesn't let him get away with anything. That's why, he is currently sitting in front of Annette, requesting her to talk to Kathryn.

"But I don't understand why she is doing all this." He mutters coolly and she looks at him with irritated eyes, "God help me with both of you. One can't confess and the other can't take the hint. You need to have it spelled, Sebastian. I will tell you then. She loves you. She has always loved you. The only difference was that she didn't know. I knew. Of course I did. If she didn't love you, why would she-"

She doesn't continue, her eyes alarmed and he asks, "What were you saying?"

"Nothing."

"Annette-" He starts desperately and looks at her.

"You have to be blind really to not know that she loves you." She continues and he opens his mouth and then closes it again. Finally, after taking a deep breath, he murmurs, "Just talk to her. She is behaving unreasonably."

Annette shakes her head adamantly though and he mutters again, "Please."

Finally she sighs deeply and looks at him with utterly annoyed eyes and replies, "All right. But I am telling you that it won't do any good. I will have to bring Trevor with me. Otherwise she would think that I am going to steal you away from her."

"Thank you." He whispers and she stands up, "Come on then. We have to leave."

XXXX

Please Review


End file.
